Animagmus Prisoner
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: It was suppose to be Remus Lupin that was captured not Sirius Black. Still when Voldemort gets Sirius Black instead of Remus Lupin he realizes he can use the pureblood for his own purposes and not any of them will be good. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only. Only JK Rowling, her publishers, Warner Brothers and who JK Rowling says can make money and she has not given me permission for that, so no I do not make money off this, again it is for fun!_

_Summary:_

_It was suppose to be Remus Lupin that was captured not Sirius Black. Still when Voldemort gets Sirius Black instead of Remus Lupin he realizes he can use the pureblood for his own purposes and not any of them will be good. Rated a strong T for torture, dark themes and violence, but no slash!_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Chapter One: The Capture:

Sirius Black bit back a groan as pain brought him fully awake. The past day came flooding back to him in full detail. He had at least saved Remus Lupin even though he had been captured. He knew the shopkeepers would keep Remus safe even if he died here. Sirius knew he was wounded and the day came back to him in graphic detail. He had been a fool to go out as he had but he had saved Remus and that surely was a good thing in his mind. He thought back to what had happened to get him captured like this.

_It was a cold rainy day and very fitting for what had happened. Remus and Padfoot were out and about shopping in Diagon Ally. Remus needed a few things as did Sirius and so with Sirius/Padfoot Remus could get what was needed. They had just finished at one shop and were headed to another when several black robed and hooded wizards Apparated into the alley. They were masked and it was clear they were death eaters. _

_At once Sirius knew he could not stay in dog form and protect Remus. He knew it was Remus these death eaters were after and he had to protect Remus at all costs. He morphed into his human form and had his wand out at once. Many of the death eaters were shocked and a bit scared to see Sirius Black here as he was royally ticked off and was suppose to be dead._

"_Hi remember me?" Sirius said. "I spent twelve years in Azkaban for a crime I did not commit and as such I am just a tiny bit crazy, insane, and a bit upset."_

"_Get out of our way Black, we don't want you, give us the werewolf." One of the death eaters said._

"_I don't think so." Sirius said putting up a shield charm between himself and Remus and the death_

_eaters. "Remus get into a store now."_

"_No, Sirius you cannot…."_

"_Do it or I swear I will hex you!" Sirius said. "I am alpha you must obey!"_

"_Damn you, damn you Sirius to pull that now!" Remus said having no choice but to obey._

_Remus went into a shop and he was safe here with other terrified shoppers. The store owner shut the door and activated the wards to protect the front of the shop. They were safe here from Apparation as all the buildings in the alley were protected against anyone trying to Apparate into them. Remus cursed Sirius, he had used their friendship and Remus' need for the pack to save his life. It should be Remus out there but he had had no choice but to obey, Sirius was his alpha and so he had to obey. Chalk up another curse of the werewolf, the pack mentality._

_Outside Sirius along with a few other witches and wizards were fighting the death eaters. Many were injured and hurt and they began to flee. Sirius should have stayed put but he saw a figure that despite her robes hood and mask he knew was his cousin. To him it was payback time and he ran after her firing hex after hex after her. He ran down Knockturn Alley and cornered her, she threw off her mask and hood and glared at him hatred etched on her face. He knew his face showed the same and he really wanted to kill her as he had not wanted to kill anyone for a long time, save Wormtail._

"_Azkaban did not deal well with you dear cousin." Sirius snarled firing a curse at her which she blocked._

"_Nor did it for you." Bellatrix said firing one back at him._

"_You should have died there!" Sirius shouted. "That would have saved the world a lot of grief."_

"_Tell me how is dear Severus these days?" Bellatrix said. "I see you love playing the part of mutt."_

"_Better than the part of hag and murderer." Sirius said getting her with a hex causing her to gasp in pain. "I don't speak to Severus, he has no idea what I am."_

"_Oh really? Hiding from him, scared of him?" Bellatrix said._

"_No, I am going to kill you and when the time is right him." Sirius said playing his part well. "First let me show you how much I hate you, Crucio!"_

_The spell hit her dead on and she screamed in agony. Sirius was not being nice, he really hated her and wanted her to suffer as she had made him suffer. He refused to take it off and found he liked watching her suffer. Unfortunately he was not paying as much attention as he should as another death eater came into the alley and shot at stunning spell at him. He howled in pain and turned only to see a flash of red come at him and he remembered nothing more._

Now he opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by death eaters all robed and hooded in black their faces hidden by bone white masks. Sirius managed to crawl to his knees, when he tried to stand he was hit on the back with a cane he knew belonged to Lucius Malfoy. Sirius growled in anger and looked up to see Voldemort standing by the masked wizard Sirius knew was Lucius with his cane. Sirius wanted to shove that cane where the sun did not shine and he growled again. Lucius made to hit him again but Voldemort held up a hand to stop him. Sirius looked up at the thin hairless man clad in robes of black trimmed with silver. He looked down at Sirius with his red eyes.

"So you go for the wolf and bring me a mer dog?" Voldemort said softly. "Lucius you will bring me Severus after I am done here."

"Yes master." Lucius said bowing low.

"Now to deal with you." Voldemort said turning to Sirius. "Let's see what you have to offer me."

Sirius knew what was coming, and knew how to block his mind from all the time he had spent in Azkaban. He had survived the Dementors by blocking any happy thought when they were around, if he could block them out he surely could keep key things from Voldemort. Still he knew he was in for some major pain. Snape had taunted him that he would not last in the presence of Voldemort but Snape had never dealt with Dementors as he had. Voldemort was easy compared to that. Still at the first violent probe into his mind by Voldemort Sirius gasped in pain. Voldemort was not gentle, he tore through Sirius's mind so violently that Sirius barely had a chance to keep key things from him. Finally Voldemort released him and Sirius fell to the floor trembling in pain and shock.

"Not much in his mind." Voldemort said softly getting a few cruel laughs. "Yet look what he has for friends, blood traitors, muggle born and half breeds."

"A sight better than seeing you every day." Sirius replied.

"You dare?" Bellatrix screamed taking out her wand.

"Peace Bellatrix, I will deal with him." Voldemort said looking down at Sirius. "If he wishes to deal with dogs and vermin he will be treated as one."

"Let me have him master." Lucius said softly. "I will beat respect into his worthless hide."

"No, he is mine to deal with." Voldemort said walking around Sirius looking down at him. "Take his clothing."

Sirius refused to beg, or fight he knew this would get Voldemort upset if he refused to fight back. He glared at Voldemort as the male death eaters stripped off his outer robes and started on his buttoned inner robes. Once they got these off him they continued to strip him of his clothing. They were about to strip him of the last thing covering his dignity but Voldemort held up a hand stopping them, leaving Sirius with his shorts at least. He had Lucius force him to his feet and Sirius struggled and was hit for that. The hardened convict stood before Voldemort hatred etched into his face, it was clear he was not going to bow down to Voldemort.

Voldemort thought this would strip some of the pride form the pureblood brat but Sirius had far worse happen to him in Azkaban. The Dementors made him relive the worst memories of his childhood the first year or so he was there. (he still could not wrap his mind around the fact he was there twelve years, twelve months yes but twelve years?) He had gone in as a young man and came out older, and no longer the handsome young man he had gone in as. Voldemort walked up and looked coldly at the tall lean man before him. Not skeletally thin, no he had filed out and was in good form thanks to Remus who helped keep him sane and from boredom. Voldemort saw the ruin tattoos of protection on his chest, the lion on his right bicep and he hissed as he grabbed Sirius's left arm and stared at the crucifix tattoo on the ex-convict's forearm.

"So you follow that foolish religion do you?" Voldemort hissed coldly causing his minions to tremble in fear.

"Got me out of Azkaban God did." Sirius replied calmly.

"There is no god, or rather we are the gods, all we have to do, what I have done is created the first steps to become a god!"

"Wow when Dumbledore told me you were mad I had no idea you were this insane." Sirius said.

"How dare you speak of that old fool!" Voldemort said slapping him hard across the face getting a growl from Sirius. "You will learn to respect me Sirius Black."

"I am a true pureblood, I do not bow as a slave to the likes of you!" Sirius snarled.

"Loose him Lucius!" Voldemort said and Lucius did stepping back hastily. "_Crucio_!"

The pain ripped through Sirius and he could not help but howl in pain. Sure this had been done to him before but never this badly. Voldemort had a lot of anger and he was using it on the ex-convict before him. When Voldemort left off finally all Sirius could do was lay there trembling in pain and rage. No not fear, he would not show fear, hell he was not scared at all. He had long ago lost the ability to feel real fear. Being locked up in the hell that was Azkaban had hardened him to the point that he could deal with the pain and he knew Voldemort knew that very well now, besides there were worse things than death, that Sirius knew all too well.

"Bind him and remove him from my sight!" Voldemort hissed.

"You think you can break me?" Sirius said laughing. "You know nothing of what I have gone through!"

"You are not as strong as you think Black!" Voldemort said softly walking up to Sirius who was struggling as his hands were bound behind him. "I have only begun with you, I can do things that even you would beg for mercy in the end."

"Bring it on then." Sirius snarled.

"Still so defiant, but that will change." Voldemort said. "Take him away!"

Sirius was drug out and down a hall and to a door to the cellars turned prison. He was taken to a cell and chained to the wall with a collar and chain and left there. It was cold but he knew how to stay warm, he would just turn to his Animagmus form. He swore violently when he found he could not and he reached up touching the silvery collar. Clever, Voldemort had one this first battle but he would not win the war, Sirius was too stubborn for that. Or so he hoped…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Sirius can be an idiot but this time he did save Remus after all. I believe he would be strong enough in mind to fight Voldemort. He got out of Azkaban relatively sane as he was able to battle the Dementors mentally. How then could Voldemort break through his mind fully if demons (as I call Dementors) could not break him? He had to do more than just be in is Animal form I firmly believe._

See the button down below? Please do press and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Revenge Served With Pain:

Severus Snape was furious and scared at the same time as he headed into Riddle manor. _Oh joy_ the mutt had managed to get captured and now he was sure he was to be punished for it. He made sure his hood and mask were in place, smoothed down his black death eater robes and entered the manor. Only to get hit with a _Crucio_ before he got a few steps into the manor. Moaning in pain he sunk to his knees and looked up to see a very angry Voldemort over him. The pain increased to the point he was howling in pain and dimly he felt the mask removed from his face. He was kicked to his back and he looked up in fear as Voldemort pointed his wand directly at him.

"Give me one reason Severus I should not kill you now." Voldemort hissed. "Why did you not tell me about Sirius Black?"

"M-master I could not tell you." Severus pleaded with Voldemort.

"It was a detail that would have helped us!" Voldemort shouted. "You deliberately held this from me!"

"Master please, I had to…"

"Had to how dare you!" Voldemort screamed. "You knew about Sirius Black and did not tell me how dare you boy!"

Severus managed to get to his feet, he knew he had to duck and hide now if he was to explain as Voldemort was really angry. He dived behind a pillar pressing himself against it as a spell hit the wall near him causing an explosion. Severus brushed his long straight black hair out of his sallow skinned face and did his level best to calm himself down. Soon his black eyes showed no fear but deep inside he was afraid this was the end of him. He sniffed, smelling Voldemort coming closer, it was he supposed the only advantage of his large hooked nose.

"I am not playing hide and seek with you boy!" Voldemort said coldly. "You come out and face me now!"

"I know master but please let me speak." Severus replied. "I know you are mad, but believe me I did not intend to ever deceive you, it is that old fool I must convince that I am on his side."

"So you kept Sirius Black from me?" Voldemort asked still very angry. "How could you boy? I took you back, I protected you I allowed you to keep serving me!"

"I am sorry master." Severus said, "I am so very sorry."

"You will be for this child." Voldemort hissed.

"I hate him, believe me I would have turned him over to you long ago if not for the fact everyone knows how I loathe him." Severus pleaded. "If I had told you about him all the trust I have built up would vanish in a heartbeat."

"I see, come here child." Voldemort said softly, almost kindly. "I will not punish you now, come child."

Severus knew he was not going to die, at least not at the moment. Still trembling he stepped from behind the pillar, walked up to Voldemort and fell to his knees kissing the hem of Voldemort's robes. He found himself forced back to his feet and he looked into Voldemort's eyes. Pain filled him as Voldemort ripped through his mind, when he was done he let go of Severus who fell to the floor and lay there for a few minutes trembling and gasping in pain. Voldemort saw that Severus was telling the truth, he did walk a thin line, and an idea came to Voldemort, he knew he was not going to get anything from Sirius, he had nothing to give, but he had to be broken that much was a given. Voldemort paced the floor thinking then he smiled evilly as a plain came to mind.

"Severus get up, you are to do something for me." Voldemort said nudging him with his boot, "get up, I don't have all day!"

"Yes master." Severus said crawling to his knees then standing up.

"You really do hate Sirius Black?" Voldemort said.

"I do, I would love nothing more than to humiliate and kill him." Severus said his black eyes glinting.

"Very well, I will allow this." Voldemort said smiling coldly and brushing a lock of hair out of Severus' face. Severus dared not flinch or stiffen as he would be beaten if he did. "But you will not with hold such things from me again hmm?"

"No master I will not." Severus replied.

"Good child, Lucius will show you were he is being kept." Voldemort said.

Severus bowed and followed the hooded and cloaked form of his dearest and oldest friends down the stone steps and into the dungeons of the manor. He had an idea as to what to do with Black and he was going to enjoy every moment of torturing the bullying sod. He had years of revenge to get out of the blood traitor and he was going to enjoy the pain and suffering he got out of one Sirius Black.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sirius Black was in a foul mood, his own _dear cousin_ had visited him and of course she had tortured him. He had refused to cry out or beg for mercy and this had infuriated her, it was Lucius Malfoy who came and put a stop to the torture. His orders had been to keep Sirius alive and mostly unharmed. Now Sirius was huddled against a wall trying to keep warm. He looked up when the door his prison opened and two death eaters came in and drug him out. He was drug into another room, this one with a fire place. His hands were chained over him and he growled at the position he was in.

"Well, well if it isn't the mutt." Came a voice Sirius did not want to hear and he growled as Severus stepped up to face him. "The tables are now turned, you are in my control now Black, fitting really. You will see I am not forgiving at all."

"So this is pay back now?" Sirius snarled, "who did you have to bed to be allowed to torture me?"

"Still the same stupid boy aren't you?" Severus said coldly as he removed his cloak and loose outer robes. He took up an evil looking metal device and walked back up to Sirius. "I would watch your tongue you would not want to give me any ideas on my treatment of you now would you?"

"You evil bastard!" Sirius shouted, "Dumbledore will know what you did…"  
"Yes he will because I am going to tell him." Severus said coolly, "he is aware of what would happen the moment you were captured. He can no more stop this than you can."

"So I am a reasonable loss that it?" Sirius said, "he would not…"

"Yes he would, you are now mine to do with as I choose." Severus said softly. "Anything do you understand?"

Sirius did understand all too well. He had been lucky in prison to never suffer the evil fate many of the smaller and weaker prisoners did. The human guards had feared him and so they had stayed away, mostly. The first year they had beat him and he still bore those scars but then when they saw how unaffected by the Dementors he had been they left him alone. He had seen good wizards come in as guards and within a week they had turned evil and nearly soulless as the Dementors. Severus was evil, heartless but he could not be that evil could he? Sirius fought back very real fear and spat at Severus who used wand-less magic to defect the projectile away from him.

"I am going to have fun watching you beg for mercy." Severus said walking up to Sirius. "I have waited a long time to get my hands on you."

"You really are evil."

"Yes, yes I am, to you that is all I ever will be." Severus replied coldly. "You are about to find out just how evil I can be Black, it is what you wanted after all proof of my wickedness?"

"Go to hell you bastard!" Sirius snarled.

"Gladly, after I am finished with you that is."

Severus touched Sirius with the metal rod and at once Sirius stiffened in pain. The device left no mark on him but it caused pain to shoot through him in waves. He knew then he was going to be broken, and it scared him. He never realized how dangerous Severus was until this very moment. It seemed he had vastly underestimated his worst childhood enemy and now he was going to pay for that mistake with his pride and life.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Severus knows how to calm down Voldemort, getting out of the way would be in character, until he could explain himself to Voldemort. How else do you explain Voldemort letting him come back to his service? As for how Severus is treating Sirius? Yes he would torture him and enjoy every last minute of it. I do like Severus Snape, he is a good man (most of the time) but that does not mean he is nice. I know that, I know he can do evil and cruel things and enjoy it too, it is his greatest fault in my opinion._

Oh an do post a review just to say you were here!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Meetings and Torture

Severus walked up to the old house and entered knowing that he was going to have to face some very angry order members. He didn't care, sometimes revenge was best served cold and he didn't care what anyone thought of this. He walked down to the kitchen and saw everyone there waiting for their least favorite spy. Dumbledore was sitting calmly and he knew already what Severus was being asked to do. He looked every bit the great wizard he was, long slivery beard and hair, blue robes with stars and moons on them and half moon spectacles on his crooked nose. Severus dared not look at Remus who looked upset from where he sat. A fight was eminent that was for sure.

"Any word on Sirius?" Tonks asked first looking up at him.

"Yes, I know where he is." Severus said refusing to look at anyone as the news he was going to drop on them like a bomb could get him hurt. "The same place the dark lord has us meet him."

"An ye cannot tell us that location?" Moody asked.

"No more than I can tell the dark lord where the order meets." Severus replied.

"What has Voldemort asked you to do?" Dumbledore asked Severus.

"To torture Sirius, any way I wish to." Severus replied.

"You have been enjoying yourself have you?" Remus said looking up at him his blue eyes flickering to amber as the wolf stirred in him. "You getting him back for all he did to you?"

"Yes, I am enjoying myself." Severus said getting a sharp intake of breath from Mrs. Weasley, he looked at her and she did not look happy. "should that surprise you Molly? You know how he treats me, you know what he would do if he got a moment alone with me and his wand, both of them."

"Severus he is not that way! He, Severus you cannot mean you enjoy torturing him! That is not nice!" Molly said.

"Not nice?" Severus said quietly, "he is a Black and the only two Blacks I ever got along with where Regulus and Narcissa. Both Andromeda and Sirius would have my blood!"

"As would I!" Tonks said getting to her feet her wand out pointed directly at Severus.

Everyone stared as her hair went from shocking pink to long near black and her eyes from green to gray. She looked every bit a Black lady and Severus knew she could damage him badly. Still he did not draw his wand, he was no fool, if he did Moody would blast him off the planet before the headmaster could stop him. Severus looked at her calmly, he was not surprised at her temper, he knew she was proud of her Black blood, if she did not have the last name Tonks she would go by Black. The ancient house of Black had, in the century before this done great things and was not all evil as Sirius parents had made the house out to be. Still an angry Black was not something anyone wanted to see, even one once removed as Tonks was.

"Do your worst, I have a right to payback." Severus said.

"You heartless ass!" Remus snarled. "You are nothing more than a traitor and death eater!"

"Not true, I could have kept the news I gave to you to myself." Severus replied coolly. "I will continue to torture Sirius, I will not lie but I will find away to get him back to you."

"After you have had your way with him." Remus growled in anger.

"Yes," Severus said then looking at Remus he narrowed his eyes, surely the wolf did not think that he would do that to the mutt? "I will only beat and torture him, I am not a rapist! That is best left to him after all."

"He would never do that Severus." Arthur said looking a bit upset, "I know he is not nice in the way he treats you but I would not allow him around my children if he was in any way a rapist. You are enjoying your revenge?" Arthur looked at him calmly, "just promise you will get him back to us."

"I promise for you and Molly Arthur I will get him back but he will suffer first." Severus said, "you cannot deny me that."

"Albus you have to stop this!" Tonks said.

"No," Molly said quietly looking up with a resolved but pain-filled face. "I don't want Sirius hurt anymore than the rest of you. But I think we don't have a choice in this matter. Severus I know he hurt you and I thank you for your honesty. However if you do not leave now I will hex you do you understand?"

"I do, I would not expect less of you Mrs. Weasley." Severus said, "I am sorry if I caused you any pain."

"I know, but I will not have you anywhere near me until Sirius is back and alive." Molly said, "I will make you pay dearly if you kill him. I am not a witch to mess with."

"I hate you." Tonks spat at Severus.

"I would expect nothing less of a Black." Severus replied.

"You will pay for this." Tonks said, "you have my word on that."

Severus walked out of the kitchen in a billow of black robes. He had expected to be tortured for his little confession and he thought he had got off light when he heard Moody call to him. He turned and was hit with a _Crucio _curse and he fell to his knees in shock. Still he refused to cry out, he may do that to keep alive with Voldemort but he would not do so with Moody. He moaned and bit his lip so hard he drew blood to keep from crying out. Moody would not stop and Severus crumpled into a ball wishing only to die. He had not expected Moody of all people to use such a curse on him and he had been the man's prisoner so long ago, Moody must really be unhinged to torture him so now.

"Alastor that is enough." Dumbledore said somewhere over Severus.

"You scum!" Moody said kicking Severus to his back, Severus looked up with pain filled eyes at the horribly scarred ex-Auror. With his wild gray grizzled hair, miss-matched eyes and Auror robes and dragon skin armor he was terrifying. "You dare gloat over what you do to Sirius?"

"Not any worse than what you do to me." Severus spat. "I have not forgot how you humiliated me! You are no better than me!"

"Why you! _Crucio!_" Moody roared and Severus stiffened in pain, there was a scream behind them and Severus dimly saw Molly standing there horrified.

"Alastor enough!" Dumbledore shouted looking every bit the powerful wizard he was. "Stop torturing Severus now."

"He deserves it." Moody replied. "He is evil and wicked…"

"Look in the mirror." Severus snarled at Moody as he managed to get to his feet.

He turned and in a billow of black robes he stormed to the door. Moody made to raise his wand but Dumbledore held his hand up and Moody kept his wand down. Severus was gone and the door shut behind him. What was strange was the fact that the portrait of Mrs. Black was not screaming, she had instead watched the whole thing and was impressed by the young black haired black eyed man.

"So scarred man you torture him but he does not submit." Mrs. Black said.

"Shut up you old hag." Moody snarled at her.

"Eh you are a wicked one, you will get the last of the male Blacks killed if you torture him like that again." Mrs. Black said. "Worthless as my son is he is needed for his seed."

"Severus would not kill him would he?" Molly asked Mrs. Black and for once Mrs. Black did not scream at her.

"Him?" Mrs. Black laughed "no, not with Narcissa nearby as I am sure she is. No but he will beat him down and I hope take away most of that pride of his."

"You are as evil as Severus is!" Tonks said hotly.

"No, Severus is not evil." Remus said walking up and lowering his gaze as Mrs. Black glared at him. "He is a cruel and hard man but he does what he does because he feels he has been wronged. I am afraid he is right."

"This is your friend you speak of." Dumbledore said looking at the werewolf keenly. "Surely you would not wish him hurt?"

"No I don't want him hurt but Severus does have a right. Sirius did nearly kill him and though I do not remember I very nearly had a human meal of him." Remus said. "If he came after me I would not stop him."

Meanwhile Severus was walking the streets of London still so angry he had been tortured by Moody like that. He was expecting it but still not like that with the whole order to see it! He did not care what they thought of him, he had a right to torture Sirius and was going to enjoy every minute of it. He felt his mark burn and Apparated away at once his gut tightening as he came to the gates of the old manner house.

Voldemort was waiting for him with the other death eaters.

Voldemort left off torturing him for the moment and the meeting got underway. Everyone had to report one what they had been doing. The evening went well, Voldemort only tortured two people and the meeting was over quickly. The death eaters left all but Severus who knew he had to stay. Once he was alone with his master Voldemort turned and scanned him with his wand and frowned, he was the only one to punish the boy not anyone else.

"Who tortured you?" Voldemort asked coldly.

"Alastor Moody master." Severus said, "the old fool trusts me even more for endangering myself by telling the order what I am doing to Sirius."

"I see, how did they take it?" Voldemort asked too eager for news to punish Severus.

"They were not pleased, I feel they know you are far more powerful than they are master." Severus replied.

"Ah but you suffered my child." Voldemort said walking up to Severus and once more brushing a lock of his potion master's hair from his face. "Do not worry my child you will not be punished by me. You did well, very well."  
"They think I will try to free the mutt." Severus said and Voldemort hissed in anger, "I will not let that happen."

"I see, you will die if he is not given back?" Voldemort said holding up a hand to quiet Severus. "Ah I see that they said you would or worse, but leave what will become of Black to me hmmm?"

"Yes master." Severus replied.

Voldemort walked to a sideboard and poured out a goblet of wine and walked back to Severus. He handed it to Severus and Severus had no choice but to drink it. He had no idea if it was poisoned or not and he never did. If he refused to drink Voldemort would torture him and quite possibly kill him.

"I must see our guest, I will call you when I need you child." Voldemort said to Severus.

"Yes master." Severus said.

"Go child, you must have much work to do."

"I do master."

Severus left and Voldemort walked down to the prison he had locked Sirius in. Sirius did not bother looking up when Voldemort came in. He remained curled up against the wall as Voldemort walked over to stand over him. Sirius knew what Voldemort would talk about, of course he would, his brother who had joined Voldemort all those years ago. Still he growled in anger as Voldemort looked down at him and kicked him with his booted foot. He removed the hood of his cloak and drew his wand from his robes and twirled it lazily in his long fingered hands.

"You know your brother was much brighter than you." Voldemort said. "Joined me knowing how powerful I was, knowing what I could do for our kind."

"Save it snake face!"

"_Silenceio_!" Voldemort said lazily and Sirius found he could not speak. "Now as I was saying he was bright, I hoped he would be my right hand man. Ah a jewel from the house of Black! He would have been great. But he was killed and I never learned who did it." Voldemort waved his wand and Sirius found he could speak again. "Did you kill your own brother for joining me?"

"No, that I did not do." Sirius said.

"You very nearly murdered Severus, do not lie you were trying to kill him all those years ago. You are a traitor, even now why you almost got a dear friend killed, though why you chose a Gryffindor werewolf is beyond me." Voldemort said. "Perhaps you felt you had done wrong going against your family?"

"You know nothing of me!" Sirius growled.

"Oh really Sirius?" Voldemort said laughing coldly. "I know you better than you think, you try to hide things form me but I know you very well."

"Go to hell you bastard!" Sirius snarled.

"You will learn to respect me." Voldemort replied softly. "I have time with you, and I will get you to respect me boy."

Sirius expected more torture, and he was surprised when none came. Voldemort left him in the cold and semi-dark of the dank room. Sirius knew Voldemort was playing mind games with him and he hated Voldemort for that. He could not help but rage against the accusation of him killing his own brother! What he did not realize is that is how Voldemort wanted him to feel, his anger lowered his defenses and made it easier for the dark lord to read him. Not that he had much to get form the wizard, all he could hope to do now was break him. Ironically the werewolf was a more valuable prize as he knew more than Sirius Black.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Severus Plays a dangerous game. He would admit to wanting to torture Sirius, Molly reacted as she knew in war rules are different. Moody torturing Severus is not out of line as he has a temper that is very clear. Voldemort is evil and power hungry, he has to keep Severus down or risk him trying to leverage power. Sirius is out of his league here and I think he has started to realize it. _

Please do review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Breaking in Pieces:

Sirius Black was finding out the painful way just how much Severus Snape hated and loathed him. The fact he could see the sadistic gleam in his eyes every time he tortured him proved that. The latest torture had involved a long painful stint on the rack. Severus had not been content to just have Sirius screaming in pain, no the bastard had demanded something more of him. He was really evil as he had no right to bring up things from the past that had been over for years like this! As he lay trembling in pain, joints stretched to the limit Severus had stood by his head an eager gleam in his eyes as he looked down at his onetime tormentor.

"So mutt still so proud to the end are we?" Severus said softly. "I want one thing from you today."

"Go to hell, I know nothing you have not told Voldemort you bastard!" Sirius snarled.

"Really?" Severus said coldly, "you are going to admit to me you were trying to kill me all those years ago. Remus already did and he did so because he at least has honor."

"It was a prank, I was not thinking!" Sirius shouted and he screamed as with a wave of his wand Severus tightened the ropes on the rack sending waves of pain through all of Sirius's joints. "Damn you I will not admit to that! You have no honor!"

"Look in the mirror." Severus said getting as close to Sirius as he dared. "Let's start over shall we? You were trying to kill me."

"No it was a prank!" Sirius screamed as the ropes were tightened.

"Even James did not see it as such, as much as I loath to admit that." Severus replied softly.

"Let me go or you will face my wrath!" Sirius spat. "I am a Black you would do well to understand what that means!"

"You are no true Black Sirius, just because you have the name does not mean a thing to me." Severus replied coldly.

"Give me my wand and I will show you what it means!" Sirius said then screamed again as the ropes were tightened more and he felt a few of his joints popped out of their sockets. "You cowardly scum!"

"Say it and this ends." Severus said, "do not and I will rip you apart!"

Sirius knew he had no choice, if he did not he would die a slow painful death and damn it he really did want to live. His will to live raised its head and he felt the words rise to his lips like bile. In all honestly with himself he had tried to kill Severus that was what he was after that day. Using Remus had been evil and cost him in the end, that was why he did not get a trial and was locked up for so long like he was. He was sure of that now, and Harry, dear Harry had suffered in the end because of him.

"Fine, I was trying to kill you!" Sirius snarled, "if I was free I would kill you now!"

"Lucky for me indeed you are not." Severus replied softly.

"I hate you, I wish you were dead!" Sirius snapped spitting at Severus.

"I see you need to be taught how to respect your betters mutt." Severus said raising his wand. "_Crucio_!"

Sirius would have writhed in pain if he could move, as it was all he could do was howl in pain. This was worse if possible than Voldemort and Bellatrix combined. He finally mercifully blacked out and Severus seeing this left off the torture and unbound Sirius. He would finish this later, he still had so much anger and hatred to get out on the man before him. But it could wait, the order knew he had Sirius, knew what he would do to him but could do nothing to stop him now. Even the curse from Moody had been worth it, he had Sirius Black all to himself to torment and torture for as long as Voldemort saw fit.

The next day, after Sirius was healed up enough so he could stand Severus had him brought to the same room he had started to torture Sirius in. Once more Sirius found himself bound hanging by his wrists. Severus was going to make this punishment even more personal than the last. This was why he had a whip and why he did what he did next. He removed his loose outer robes and threw them over a chair and started in on his buttoned high collared inner robes and tossed them aside and Sirius could not help but wonder what Severus was doing. Severus removed his shirt and carefully tied back his hair, an earring glinting in the light of the fire. He was bare to the waist for a reason, it would make whipping Sirius that much easier.

"What are you doing Severus?" Sirius said.

"I wanted to do this personally." Severus said shaking out the whip. "Magic works well for so much but I want to do this myself."

"I hate you!" Sirius snarled.

"Yes I know, I loathe you too." Severus replied.

He walked behind Sirius who tensed and Severus used his full upper body strength to flick the whip and cut the first bloody grove into Sirius. Sirius gasped, he had no idea Severus could be so strong, but then the man though very thin was well built with knotted muscles under his ivory skin. His own back was scarred from the lash for the two times in his life he was beaten with a whip. He had no tattoos but for the one that Voldemort had marked him with and he had a scattering of course black hair across his chest. He was clad in black breeches and his heavy buckled black dragon skin boots that came to mid calf and he was an intimidating force. Severus fell into a rhythm with his work and did not notice the door open or a hooded figure come into the room.

"Ah still taming the mutt are you Severus?" Voldemort said softly.

"Master." Severus said kneeling at once before Voldemort.

"Let me talk with him Severus." Voldemort said brushing by Severus who stood and stepped aside allowing Voldemort to walk up to Sirius. "Hello Sirius my child, I wish you would not fight so, you could do great things with me, great things."

"I don't want what you have to offer!" Sirius snarled.

"But you have things I want." Voldemort said softly.

He forced Sirius to look him in the eye and he forced his way into Sirius's mind. Sirius fought and struggled but it was no use, Voldemort found what he wanted and took it from Sirius. He laughed softly in Sirius' ear and all Sirius could do was growl weakly. He was too weak and spent by the attack to even raise his head. Severus was looking at the floor, not daring to hide his fear from Voldemort, it would displease the dark lord if he did that.

"Come with me Severus." Voldemort said and as Severus turned to grab his shirt. "No leave it, come now!"

"Yes master." Severus said.

"Look at the little death eater slave." Sirius sneered at Severus. "Always to do what his master tells him."

"Yes Sirius he does if he knows what is good for him." Voldemort said walking back up to Sirius. "You will learn to do the same."

"Never." Sirius snarled.

"Come Severus, a word now!" Voldemort said storming out.

Severus followed him out and down the corridor to another room. Here he saw Bellatrix Lestrange, she had just finished off a goblet of wine and knelt before Voldemort. He helped her up and led her to a chair, clearly he cared for her in his own way. He turned to Severus who was getting worried, he had his wand on him but he could not use it now to defend himself. Not as if he was suicidal to do so. He wondered what Voldemort had found, he was sure it would not bode well for him and he was right, Voldemort turned to face him and removed the hood of his cloak and looked over at Severus with his red eyes.

"I just found you were telling the truth Severus." Voldemort said softly. "Black did prove useful in that he unwittingly saved your life."

"I will not owe him my life!" Severus shouted and backed up paling as Voldemort glared at him. "I-I am sorry master, forgive me."

"I will allow you this once a pardon, but do not raise your voice to me again child!" Voldemort said coldly.

"He is playing you master." Bellatrix said from where she sat. "He does not believe in you, not like me."

"I did more good under the old fool than you did in Azkaban!" Severus snarled at Bellatrix. "I could not even leave England as I surely would have been hunted down before I could have brought back my master!"

"You lie." Bellatrix replied coolly summoning another goblet of wine to herself.

"You dare?" Severus said going white with rage. "You dare say that to me?"

"Enough!" Voldemort said walking up to Severus and removing the thong that tied his hair back, "Severus knows who his master is don't you child?"

"Yes master." Severus said.

"He would not dare betray me would you child?" Voldemort asked touching Severus lightly on his face with the tips of his fingers.

"No master." Severus replied.

"Nor would you deny me anything would you?" Voldemort asked his hand still on Severus's face. "Nothing is that right child?"

"No master." Severus replied feeling sick at having to say those words. "Nothing at all."

"Good, very good." Voldemort said softly in his ear, "if you did I would be most displeased."

"Yes master." Severus replied, "I would not deny you anything."

"Good, you see Bella he is loyal, he knows better than to be anything else." Voldemort said. "Now we have our guest to see too. Come Severus."

Severus followed him out and back to the room Sirius was in with Bellatrix following them in. Severus realized she had had a lot to drink and was surprised that she was still able to stand. He knew her habits and hated the whore for them. She stood by the door watching as Voldemort walked up to her cousin and had Severus walk back over to him. She wanted to have her fun but dared not displease her master as she hated to see him upset. Voldemort looked over at Severus and frowned at him.

"Severus put your robes on now." He demanded turning to two death eaters who had come in to unbind Sirius who fell to his knees too weak to stand. "Ah you can show respect child."

"He will never accept what you have to offer master." Bellatrix said walking up to look down at her battered bloody nearly naked cousin.

"Do not be so sure of that Bellatrix." Voldemort said, "if you will please leave us, I have things to talk to Sirius about alone."

"Yes master." Bellatrix said bowing low.

"That means you too Severus." Voldemort said not even turning to look at Severus.

"Yes master." Severus said tugging on his outer robes, buttoning up his inner ones as he walked out of the room.

Once gone Voldemort turned his attention to Sirius who had not moved from where he knelt. Sirius looked up at Voldemort hate etched on his face and he got hit so hard he tasted blood. He growled and started to get to his feet and Voldemort, with a powerful burst of wand-less magic threw him across the room and into the wall. Sirius groaned in pain and landed on the floor on his stomach knocking the wind out of himself. Voldemort walked over and kicked him to his back and glared down at him.

"I will have your respect boy." Voldemort said coldly.

"When hell freezes over." Sirius snarled.

"You are weak, you used your Animagmus form to hid away all those years." Voldemort said, "now that you cannot you will break, I promise you that."

"We will see about that!" Sirius said gasping when he was kicked hard.

"You will, break, and soon, I know your mind and your greatest fears."

With that Voldemort turned and in a swirl of black robes he was gone from the room. Sirius curled up and did his level best to get warm. With no way to change to his Animagmus form and get warm that way all he could do was shiver and curl up tighter. He did not look up when the door opened again and two death eaters came in with Severus. Sirius was forced to his knees and with a evil smile Severus forced a potion down his throat. Sirius tried to spit it out but his jaw was held closed and his nose pinched closed causing him to swallow the potion. Severus nodded to the men and they dropped Sirius and left him there. The potion began to take effect and Sirius cried out in pain and terror at the pain and hallucinations that would last hours or days, depending on Severus current mood with him.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Oh yes it is going to get far, far worse for Sirius. Voldemort will get what he wants from Sirius and what he wants is his loyalty. His goal is to break the last of the Black males and he will not rest until he does._

Oh and as always do please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Dark Torture Ahead:

Sirius Black could not get warm no matter what he did and he faded in and out of consciousness reality blending with hallucinations. The days had passed from one torture to the next, he was healed up and fed enough to keep him relatively healthy so that the torture could continue. Still Sirius was not going to give up, not even when Severus started to use Legilimency on him and found things that even Voldemort had not. What was strange was the reactions of Voldemort, clearly Severus had not told him what he had found. If that were the case then Severus was indeed on the side of the order, but that would not mean he would spare Sirius from any torture.

"Good morning mutt." Severus said standing over Sirius nudging him with his boot. "Get up, we have much to do today."

"Go to hell." Sirius snarled.

"Not the right answer." Severus said forcing him up with his wand and grabbing him and forcing a vial of potion down his throat. "That should hold you."

"Poison?" Sirius growled.

"Unfortunately not this morning." Severus said.

Sirius found himself drug out by two hooded death eaters and knew more pain was coming. Severus was so very angry with him and really did hate him more than he ever thought possible. He was hung by his raw and bloody wrists and once more Severus took great delight in personally torturing Sirius. Today he went for the same thin metal rod he had started torturing Sirius with and got the other wizard to scream in agony from the treatment.

"You sick bastard you are enjoying my pain!" Sirius screamed at him when he could.

"Yes, for all the years you enjoyed not only tormenting and torturing me but others at Hogwarts. You deserve every bit of pain Sirius."

"As if you do not for what you have done?" Sirius said.

"At least I know I am evil, you clearly have not realized that yet." Severus replied coldly.

"I am not evil!"

"Oh but you are, you cannot escape what you are."

Severus continued to torture Sirius until Sirius passed out. He had the hooded and masked death eaters throw him back in his cell and Severus went to speak with Voldemort. He found him in the ancient drawing room cloaked and hooded as always with Lucius who was clad in fine black robes, his long silver blond hair tied back and his gray eyes glinting in the firelight. Severus knelt before Voldemort and kissed the hem of his robes.

"What news Severus my child?" Voldemort asked him.

"He refuses to break master." Severus said.

"I know his greatest fear." Voldemort said and Severus knew exactly what Sirius fear was. He also knew what he was to be asked to do and he felt sick at the thought. "I believe you do as well child."

"Yes master I do." Severus said.

"Then you will break him." Voldemort said coldly. "You will use his fear to break him."

"Master?" Severus said turning very pale. "There has to be, I could use Wormtail for that, he is not above that kind of thing."

"I see, you must be thirsty after your session with the mutt." Voldemort said summoning a goblet of wine to himself. "Here have some wine my dear child."

Severus had a bad feeling about this but took the wine anyway and drank it. He knew it was a mistake as pain filled him at once and he fell to the floor moaning in pain. Lucius was by his old friend's side, he was too shocked to remember protocol now and he coward as Voldemort stepped over to look down at Severus with cold red eyes. He had a small vial in one hand and seemed amused at Severus's pain.

"You will do this if he does not break." Voldemort said very calmly. "Answer me my child."

"Y-yes m-master." Severus managed to get out.

"Good boy." Voldemort said starting to hand the vial to Lucius but holding it back for a moment. "Lucius you will help if he needs it." Voldemort said.

"Yes master." Lucius said not daring to say anything else.

"Very good," Voldemort said giving the vial to Lucius who gave the antidote to Severus. "Severus my child do not refuse to do something again understood?"

"Yes master." Severus said as soon as the pain had left his gut.

"Good, now go and take care of our guest." Voldemort said.

Lucius helped Severus up and led him down to the cellars feeling sick. He had not signed up to be a common thug! He knew he was nothing more than a slave now but he had no choice but to do whatever his master told him to do. He wanted to save the Wizarding world and how did torturing and humiliating a fellow wizard do that? Lucius found a couple of bottles of fire whisky on the way.

"I don't want to do this." Lucius said to Severus who was not in the mood for this, yes he hated Sirius Black, but this was going too far! "There has to be another way."

"No, there is not." Severus said heavily. "He is too strong."

"An Imperious curse could to the trick." Lucius countered.

"Do you not think I tried that?" Severus snapped.

"Right, well I am planning on doing this drunk, you?" Lucius said handing a bottle over to Severus.

"Let's get this over with." Severus said uncorking the bottle and taking a swig of the burning alcohol within.

They entered the room where Sirius lay against the wall and drug him out. Severus still wanted to punish him and so he had him hung by his wrists and once more he threw off his robes and shirt and tied back his hair. He took the whip and used it on Sirius's already badly cut back and Lucius threw off his heavy robes and shirt and stood bare to the waste as well. He took another swig of his bottle and motioned Severus to give him the whip. Though he had a strong lean frame covered by flawless ivory skin he was not used to this kind of work as Severus was.

"What one of you not enough?" Sirius spat at Lucius. "Had to see how your little whore was doing Lucius?"

"You know that tongue of yours needs taming boy." Lucius replied, "I will tame it make no mistake about that."

"Sot off!" Sirius spat.

"Let's get this over with." Severus said.

They took Sirius down and bound him face first to a table and Sirius felt a panic of fear inside him. He could not defend himself or stop what was about to happen. He was stripped of the last of his clothing and he knew what was going to happen now. No way was this going to happen, not him a pureblood noble! Yet how could he fight them off when there were two of them here? He looked up into Severus's black soulless eyes and knew he was not going to get out of this.

"Don't, don't do this." Sirius said his throat very dry now.

"Too late now boy." Lucius said his eyes a bit glazed now.

"Severus you cannot hate me that much!" Sirius shouted. "You are a teacher and you cannot do this!"

"I can and will." Severus said his voice dead.

"Please don't, I will do anything just please don't." Sirius had started to cry.

"Still so prideful, let's get this over with." Lucius said.

"Please don't rape me!" Sirius said, "I will do anything just don't do that!"

"I see." Severus said softly. "Anything mutt?"

"Yes anything please don't do that to me!"

Severus really did not want to do that to Sirius and he was relieved he had finally broken down. Still he had to test him and make sure he meant what he said. He forced Sirius to look him in the eye and searched his mind violently and found he meant what he said. He looked up at Lucius who looked relieved and unbound Sirius. They put their robes on and drug Sirius out of the room to where Voldemort was waiting and threw him to the floor. Voldemort walked over and looked down at him and up at his two death eaters.

"So he is finally humbled?" Voldemort asked.

"Didn't even have to do anything." Lucius said coldly. "When confronted he gave in quite easily."

"I see, Sirius!" Voldemort said.

"Y-yes sir." Sirius said shakily getting to his knees.

"Who will you obey child?"

"You sir." Sirius said not looking up.

"You know what will happen if you do not don't you child?"

"Yes sir." Sirius said trembling.

"Good, get him robes now!" Voldemort said.

Severus went and got a set of faded patched black robes and shoved them at Sirius who put them on. He was taken to better rooms and given food and left there still chained so he could not escape. He managed to fall asleep as the robe offered some warmth for him. He woke to see a rat crawling across the floor and he growled knowing who this was. With lightening fast reflexes he had the rat by the tale and in a flash there was a short fat balding man in his place with watery eyes clad in black robes with one silver hand. He had his wand pointed at Sirius with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"I doubt you were sent here." Sirius growled.

"I came to see how far you have fallen." Wormtail replied.

"Not as far as you." Sirius shot back.

"I joined the right side, you, you stayed only because you love your little werewolf pet!" Wormtail spat.

"I will kill you!" Sirius said lunging for Wormtail who got out of his reach and turned back to a rat and ran out of the room.

Sirius cursed and sat back down not realizing how deadly his meeting with Wormtail would be. Severus in the meantime was standing by Voldemort as he entertained Bellatrix. Severus was acting the part of a servant as he dared not do anything else at the moment when Wormtail entered the room. Severus narrowed his eyes at Wormtail and Voldemort glared at him with distain. Wormtail bowed and knelt before Voldemort and kissed the hem of his robe, unfortunately he was in the path of Bellatrix foot and he got kicked hard by her. Severus smirked as Wormtail ended up sprawled on the rug.

"What do you want Wormtail?" Voldemort asked.

"I have something that could help master." Wormtail said.

"Offer yourself as food to Nagini?" Severus said silkily.

"Peace Severus we would not wish to lose such a valuable servant." Voldemort said softly as Bellatrix laughed mockingly. "Do tell us Wormtail."

"Sirius Black is attached to his werewolf pet so much so he became a dog to run with him master." Wormtail said. "Why not give him back after Grayback has his time with him?"

"Ah clever, very clever." Voldemort said. "Wormtail you do impress me at times."

"I too agree master." Severus said coldly, "let him be bitten at the full moon, wait until he heals and send him back to the order."

"You will tell them of this?" Voldemort said to Severus.

"No, I never heard this." Severus said smiling coldly. "The old fool things he can read my mind and see all that is there, only you master know all that lies in my heart."

"That I do child, Wormtail you will go fetch Grayback as this was your idea."

"Yes master." Wormtail said.

"Do not offer any of the good wine to that cur." Severus warned him.

Wormtail shot him a filthy look and Severus had his wand out and hexed him getting him to shriek in pain. Wormtail whined as he scurried from the room with Bellatrix's laughter in his ears. He really was not well liked at all. Voldemort gave a goblet of wine to Severus who drank it relieved to find it was not filled with poison at this time…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_So yes this was not very nice of Voldemort. Even Lucius was not happy to help out in this department. Torture and torment Sirius sure, but not rape the man. I think that would be something he could not stomach. As for Sirius, he is in trouble that is for sure…_

Do please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Dark Side of the Moon:

Sirius was kept locked up the next week while Severus did his work at the school. He was not tortured at least but he had to deal with Lucius who was unkind with his words to say the least. He was at least well fed, fattening up the sacrificial lamb he thought bitterly. He looked up on a bitter cold evening to see Severus in the doorway and he stood up about to stay something to him when Voldemort came in. Instead he looked at the floor as Voldemort walked up to him and forced him to his knees with wand-less magic.

"I see he has learned his manners." Voldemort said to Severus regarding Sirius.

"Yes master and he will learn more I assure you." Severus replied.

"Yes but not from us." Voldemort said. "Fenrir come here you worthless cur!"

"You called master?" Grayback said coming into the room.

He was a tall strongly built man clad in black death eater robes that looked a bit tight on him. He had long grizzled gray hair and whiskers and he had yellow eyes. His teeth were more wolf than human and he had claws on the ends of his fingers. He was barefoot and smelled of blood sweat and misery. He softly growled as he looked down at Sirius and Sirius knew what was going to happen now. A cold chill went through him as he realized Voldemort intended to have him bitten and turned to a werewolf!

"He is yours to infect." Voldemort said. "Bring him back when you are done."

"Yes master." Grayback said walking up to Sirius and yanking him to his feet. "You will enjoy what I have to offer."

"No, please not this!" Sirius begged. "Please sir no!"

"Oh yes, get him out of here!" Voldemort said laughing at the horrified look on Sirius's face.

"Enjoy your new life." Severus said silkily.

"I will kill you for this Severus!" Sirius said as he was drug out.

Grayback cuffed him across the head and Sirius slumped in the werewolf's arms unconscious. With a grin Grayback drug him out and took a portkey from his robes and used it to leave the area of Riddle manor. He came to the edge of dark woods and shifted Sirius on his shoulder, only to drop him with a snarl when he got burned by the silver around his neck. He took out his wand and managed to get the collar off of Sirius and again picked up Sirius. It was a mistake he would come to regret as he took Sirius deeper into the woods.

Sirius came awake while he was being carried and he noticed the collar was gone at once. He remained still and saw that Grayback was not so careful with his wand. Sirius concentrated with all his might and managed to get the wand from Grayback's pocket and waited until Grayback shifted him to attack. He managed to shove the werewolf away and in anger he attacked with a vengeance. He knew it was a few days until Grayback would change, the bastard Voldemort had given him over to be tormented and humiliated for days until he was bit. He used every curse he could on the werewolf that could hurt and maim, after he tied up the werewolf of course. Finally he stepped back from the bloody but still alive figure of Grayback.

"You will go back to Voldemort." Sirius said slashing Grayback again with his wand. "You will show him what I did to you."

"I will kill you Sirius Black!"

"No you will not, you fear me now Grayback, the next time we meet will be your doom not mine." Sirius replied. "You tell Voldemort never to mess with Sirius Black again!"

Sirius left the werewolf and walked several paces before he loosed the werewolf. Before Grayback could charge him he was gone having Apparated out back to Grimmauld place. He walked into the house and to the kitchen where he saw Molly sitting talking with one of her son's. She looked up shocked and Sirius realized he must be a sight, dirty, bruised and in need of a bath and shave he managed to smile as he took a seat at the table. Molly was over to help him right away.

"Sirius are you alright?" She asked.

"Yea, Grayback was going to turn me to a werewolf. Seems he did not like the collar Voldemort put on me to keep me from changing." Sirius said. "Once he took it off I managed to escape."

"You were hurt, Severus told us he would hurt you." Molly said.

"Bet he gloated about it." Sirius said grimly.

"Aye he did but I did get him a few times." Moody said limping in and looking at Sirius. "You best get patched up, looks like you were roughed up there."

"Believe me it could have been worse." Sirius said.

"Wonder how angry Voldemort will be now you got away?" Moody mused.

Sirius smirked finding that funny and looked up as Remus came into the room. Molly had just finished fire-calling Poppy when Remus came in. He walked up to his old friend and hugged him and Sirius, though in pain did not grudge him this. Madam Poppy Pomfrey came through the floo at that time with her medical bag. She was clad in a brown gown with crisp white apron and she was clearly not happy as she could tell Sirius was hurt just by looking at him.

"Um all I want right now is a bath alright?" Sirius said.

"I need to take a look at you." Poppy said firmly.

"After I take a bath." Sirius replied. "Promise, it's not life threatening after all."

"Fine, but if you are not back down here after you will be very sorry." Molly warned him.

He went up and took a long hot bath scrubbing what he could to get the filth off him that was physical and mental too. He dressed in clean under shorts and tugged on a robe and with a smirk Apparated so that he ended up right by Moody. The old Auror was used to his tricks like this but that did not stop him from threatening to leave nothing for Poppy to fix. Sirius smirked and walked to the table and removed his robe and got on the table and lay face down. He heard a gasp from Molly and looked over at her.

"That bad is it?" Sirius said trying for a joke.

"Sirius what did he use on you?" Molly said looking at the festering wounds on Sirius's back. "There is hardly any skin left here!"

"It was not only him who beat me, I could not tell you what he used." Sirius said, "he did have a lot of anger to get out on me."

"Yes I can understand that." Remus said his face darkening, "but I intend to have more than a few words with him."

"Well if he comes back in one piece, when Voldemort finds out Snape is in for a bit of pain."

Severus was talking with Lucius in the drawing room of Riddle manor when they heard a whine and growl and turned to see Wormtail backing away from a bloody battered Grayback. Grayback's robes were torn and ragged and he was covered in cuts and welts clearly done by dark magic. He looked livid and Severus could tell he was scared too, deep inside Severus was relieved Sirius had escaped, he had really got a lot of his anger out on Sirius and though he hated the man he did not want him turned to a werewolf or killed really.

"What happened?" Came the voice of Voldemort.

"Master the mutt overpowered me and escaped master." Grayback said falling to his knees.

"How could that happen Fenrir?" Voldemort asked and both Lucius and Severus realized there was a good chance they were going to be tortured. "He had a collar that would prevent that."

"It was silver master!" Grayback said.

"I see, you could not bear the silver even though it did not touch you?" Voldemort asked.

"I-I am sorry master."

"As you are hurt, Wormtail!"

"Y-yes master?" Wormtail said bowing and scraping to Voldemort.

"_Crucio_!"

Severus watched as Wormtail screamed and howled on the floor. He was relieved it was not him at this time as was Lucius. He still expected to be tortured as Voldemort was most unhappy but at least Wormtail was taking the brunt of the torture for a reason, Grayback could become very dangerous in his current state and that would mean Voldemort would have to kill him. That would mean he would lose any power he had over the werewolves. So for now Wormtail took his place and had to deal with the torture for several minutes. Finally Voldemort finished and turned and glared at Severus who fell to his knees before him.

"You will tend to Fenrir's wounds Severus." Voldemort said.

"Yes master." Severus replied hating the fact he had to take care of the werewolf.

"Fenrir I am going to be gentle with you just this once, next time there will be no stand in for your torture." Voldemort said.

"Yes master, you are gracious master." Grayback replied.

"Now if you lose me anyone else you will suffer things that will scar is that clear?"

"Yes master."

"Good, take him Severus, make sure his wounds do not pain him this time."

"Yes master."

Severus led the injured werewolf out and made him bathe before he would even touch him. Grayback was a very intimidating creature, he was tall and under his robes massive with knotted strong muscles covered with tanned hair covered skin. He had deep cuts and ugly welts on his body and he watched Severus as he got out the vials and clothes needed to heal up the werewolf. Severus would not touch the werewolf himself, he reserved that task for a house elf that was brave enough to even come near the werewolf.

"So I am not good enough for you to even touch am I?" Grayback said to Severus.

"You are filth, you eat children!" Severus replied coldly. "I see you and I see an animal that should be put down!"

"Ah and what of the pup Remus you keep him tamed do you not?" Grayback said, "you must use him to keep him down."

"I make something you should try, Wolfsbane, you can keep sane, but then it would not work for you as you are too far gone."

"I do not need to hide behind potions what I really am." Grayback said growling at the elf when it caused one of his wounds to sting. "I am a monster and proud of it."

"Some of your creations are not proud of that." Severus retorted.

"So you care for Remus, touching."

"I feel that he should have been given a choice, that is why my master is so good." Severus said, "I was allowed to choose freely to follow him and will to death."

"Ah yes but which master is that professor Snape?"

"You dare question my loyalty to the dark lord?" Severus said calmly taking out some silver and seeing the flicker of fear on Grayback's face. "I will not stand for that from you a half breed savage!"

"If I did not know better I would say you were a vampire, why else would you hate me so?"

"Better a vampire than a werewolf savage." Severus said keeping the silver in front of him.

Lucius entered the room at this time and watched the exchange with amusement. Grayback clearly did not know he was out of his league, Severus had a nasty side that when angered he could do unpleasant things. Lucius was all too aware of that as he had been on the other end of Severus's wand and would have been blasted off the face of the earth if not for Narcissa. Lucius may have the money and the prestige but Severus was the more powerful wizard by far. If Grayback kept pushing as he was he would find out just how powerful he was, Severus was one of a rare breed of wizard that could kill a werewolf with just his wand and magic.

"I would not taunt him anymore Fenrir." Lucius said softly getting Grayback to turn to him growling. "He does not spare his friends when he is angry, what then would he do to an animal like you?"

"Very well then, you humans always stick together." Grayback said.

"Yes we do." Severus said just as the elf finished up with him. "Get dressed."

"You are to stay tonight, tomorrow you will leave and be long gone the dark lord does not want you here when you change." Lucius said.

"Yes sir." Grayback said giving a mock bow.

He left and Severus was allowed to take his leave. He went back to school to get work done and waited for the summons from either Voldemort or the order. He was called up to the headmaster's office two days later. He was not going to apologize for what he had done, no way would he do that. He took a seat before the headmaster who gazed at him sternly.

"Sirius is being taken care of by Molly and Poppy." Dumbledore began.

"Poppy knows my temper, she has seen the results of what I have done to Lucius when he gets out of line." Severus said calmly. "He has never had the chance to hit his son as I get word before he can even go near the boy."

"This is not about Lucius Malfoy and your protecting Draco." Dumbledore said calmly. "Did you force yourself on Sirius?"

"No, you know I could not do that, Voldemort asked me to but Sirius for some reason gave in before I was forced to do that." Severus said. "I may hate him, wish him hurt but that I could not do."

"I see, Sirius believes you tried to protect his honor and you helped him escape." Dumbledore said.

"I did not this time." Severus replied.

"Ah, well someone did and it is good, Remus would have died of grief if his best friend was turned a werewolf like he is."

"Lucius."

"Hmm?"

"Lucius did this, he made it so that Grayback would free Sirius." Severus said.

"Any reason why you think he did that?"

"He hates Voldemort and fears his wife." Severus said. "She is a Black, I have faced her wrath many times and her hexes are most…unpleasant."

"I see, well there will be an order meeting tomorrow night, you will be there." Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir."

Severus got up and knew he was going to have to face Sirius Black and the rest of the order. Mostly Sirius Black but when did that bother him? Sirius knew better than to do anything in front of Molly or the headmaster and he would not dare do anything now. Severus went back to his dungeons to brew and just wanted the next evening to be over with already…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Yea could not have Sirius turned to a werewolf now could I? So there it is, Severus how has to face Sirius for what he did. Him not being sorry would be in character, he feels he was justified in torturing Sirius. As for him going after Lucius, well he would not want any child to be beaten and I am sure Narcissa kept a line open to him so to speak. _

Once again please do review as that is how I get paid you know!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: An Uneasy Alliance:

After the meeting with Dumbledore, Severus headed back to his dungeons to get some work done. He had just got to the door of his office and was going to go in when his mark burned. He took the secret tunnel that was built near his rooms in ancient times and came out in the woods beyond the castle and Apparated to Riddle manor. He walked in to find Voldemort alone waiting for him and dread filled him. He knelt before Voldemort and kissed the hem of his robes. He stood and looked at the floor wondering if his time had come and he was dead.

"I received a letter from Sirius Black." Voldemort said his voice edged with anger. "Have you any idea what he said to me?"

"N-no master." Severus said trembling in fear.

"It seems he dares mock me!" Voldemort said getting angrier by the minute. "You will pay for that as I thought you had broke him!"

"I-I did master I swear I did!" Severus said looking Voldemort in the eye and feeling Voldemort tear through his mind to see he was telling the truth. "Master he begged for mercy, please believe me…"

"_Crucio!_" Voldemort shouted.

Severus fell to his knees and screamed in pain, Voldemort left the curse on him for a time but he was not done with Severus. He forced Severus up and drug up the stairs and to a bedroom, Severus paled and stiffened in real fear. Voldemort began to undress Severus and when he had finished he threw him onto the bed face first and bound him there. Severus could not help it, he screamed out in terror and begged for mercy. He felt a sharp stinging pain on his back from a whip.

"Master please I did all I could I even searched his mind!" Severus begged. "Please master don't do this to me!"

"I asked one thing of you child." Voldemort snarled, (he had left Severus his shorts but that could change at any moment, he had to keep his potions master in line as clearly he was not doing all he asked). "One thing and you could not do it."

"Master I am sorry, I am weak…" Severus said wanting to get sick. "Please master please forgive me?"

"Yes child you are, you are wise to admit that." Voldemort said hitting him again. "But you must be punished, you understand my child?"

"Y-yes master." Severus said trembling in fear.

"And Severus lord Voldemort does not forgive ask again and I will cut out your tongue!"

Voldemort gave him ten lashes and left him bound face first to the bed that night. He forced a sleeping potion down Severus's throat and left him there bound tightly. The next morning he allowed Severus to shower and dress and leave to go back to school. Severus was glad there were no classes and he spent the day brewing and fuming at his treatment by Voldemort. He wanted him dead and he hoped soon that Voldemort would be gone. He was not looking forward to the meeting that evening but he knew if he did not go Moody would come and drag him to the meeting and torture him.

He left for the meeting on time and entered the house expecting to be attacked. He was wary when he was not and he made his way to the kitchen and saw Sirius sitting at the table. Sirius glared at him and Severus took a seat actually smirking at him. The meeting started and Severus realized he was in trouble. Molly kept glaring at him and Moody had his wand out, oh joy he was dead. He gave his report and sat back down as near the door as he could, he was in no mood to be tortured again at the hands of the order as he had just been tortured by Voldemort. The meeting finished and most of the order left, and Severus was going out with Dumbledore when Moody called him back.

"Not so fast Snape."

"You are not to hurt him." Dumbledore said standing by Severus.

"We need t' speak t' him alone Albus, you know what he did." Moody said.

"Yes I do, Severus I will have Poppy waiting for you." Dumbledore said not looking very happy.

"Of course." Severus said, "for the record it was worth it."

Dumbledore left and Severus turned to face Moody first who grabbed him and threw him into a chair. It took all Severus's will power to not wince in pain as he felt his cuts open up and began to sting and he was sure bleed again. Moody was about to torture him badly when Sirius held up a hand to stop him. Moody turned to look at him puzzled but stopped as Molly had her wand out pointing at him!

"No more torture." Molly said firmly and very quietly, it was more frightening when she went this quiet as she was very nearly over the edge with anger at that point. "Enough is enough, Severus you got your revenge, Moody he is on our side he did make sure Sirius could get back to us."

"It was not only him Molly." Sirius said. "I got a letter from Lucius, seems he is not happy with Voldemort, said I deserved to be beaten but not, well Voldemort did want me raped, but neither Severus or Lucius could do it."

"That bastard." Remus said anger on his face.

"Yes, I could not do that to you Black, I hate you, I always will and you did deserve to be tortured." Severus said, "I meant what I said and did to you but I could never take it as far as the dark lord wanted."

"You are not a rapist, I know." Sirius said quietly, "Lucius did apologize for even making me think he would do that. Puts him in a new light really, always thought he could you know."

"I must be going." Severus said.

"Not before you have some of Molly's cooking." Sirius said.

"What?" Severus said looking surprised.

"You stay, you earned it, I may not like you but damn you are one hell of a solder." Sirius said. "Ugly and need to wash your hair but a great solder."

"Here Severus, you look pale." Molly said putting a bowl of stew before him.

Severus was stunned to say the least and very puzzled. Here he had basically ripped Sirius Black to pieces but the man was not trying to kill him for it. Molly was feeding him and Remus had not said a word to him about it. Moody was still glaring at him but he did not attack him and Severus found he was hungry and he ate the bowl of stew. He looked up to see Molly over him a concerned look on her face.

"What did he do to you?" Molly asked him. "Voldemort what did he do to you?"

"Nothing much, I can tend to this myself." Severus said a bit more sharply than he meant to.

"He beat you for my escape?" Sirius asked.

"No your letter." Severus said, "it is less painful than being Crucio-ed."

"No not when you do it you bastard." Sirius said but without the normal venom in his voice. "You really see me as evil?"

"Yes I do, I did in school and I do now. You are a Black and Black's are known mainly for cruelty and wickedness."

"You are no saint yourself…"

"Even if I am named after one."

"I call a truce, we fight on the same side." Sirius said extending his hand.

"Fine, but I still hate you." Severus said taking Sirius's hand.

"Same here, just don't ever think you will get away with torturing me again, I will curse you with curses you only could dream of."

"I know just as many as you if not more now Black."

"Let me see your back Severus." Molly said.

"I can take care of it myself." Severus said.

"Better let her, I will let the headmaster know we have not killed you." Sirius said getting up with Remus following him out.

Severus removed his robes and shirt and Molly took care of his back. Moody was surprised that Severus had shown no pain when he had shoved him to a chair, then again he had not when he had tortured him before. Molly finished up with Severus and he had just finished dressing when Sirius came back down the kitchen and Severus had his hand on his wand, just in case. Sirius did not attack him, he could have but didn't. He would keep his word even if he hated Severus Snape but he respected him as a fellow solder. Still both knew if Severus ever attacked Sirius again there would be little of Severus Snape to put back together.

The End.

_Yes it seems strange that Sirius Black would let Severus Snape be in his house after what Severus did to him. However he respects him as he realizes that Severus kinda had a right to be upset. He sees a strong adversary now not a kid he can pick on. He realizes Severus is on the same side and though they will never be friends they will keep a truce and fight Voldemort. _

Once again please do review and let me know what you think!


End file.
